


Spring Green

by TereziMakara



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Tuomi and Little Hare rest together and as they dream, spring starts to sprout up around them.





	Spring Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Super late treat! :'D

**Author's Note:**

> Your request for these two and this idea has been stuck in my head since Chocolate Box, and I've only just found the motivation to finally get it down on paper! :'D  
> These two are lovely and it's always a joy to draw 'em <3
> 
> I hope you like this! (And absolutely no worries if you're no longer interested, I know it's kind of off-season at this point, ahah; feel free to disregard this if that's the case!)
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/185005188271/tuomi-and-little-hare-and-the-first-greens-of)


End file.
